Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Investigadores de los 10 Elementos
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Tres amigos. Un gran misterio. Alguien planea reunir los 10 elementos que hace tiempo salvaron a los Humanos y a los Pokémon, para destruir el mundo y solo nuestros investigadores podrán derrotarlo. Todo comienza con la historia de una chica humana que pierde la memoria y despierta... Convertida en una Mudkip. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto y quién es en realidad?
1. -Introducción-

**-Introducción a la Historia-**

Buenos días, queridos lectores. Gracias por detenerse un momento para leer esta historia, basada en los videojuegos de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

... ¿Qué quién soy yo, preguntáis? Tan solo soy una Pokémon de tipo planta que tiene mucho tiempo libre, al igual que muchas ganas de relataros este cuento, que sucedió hace ya un tiempo atrás en mi mundo.

Permitidme que os cuente un poco acerca de este mágico lugar. En primer lugar, este no es un mundo de Pokémon corriente. De donde yo provengo, los Pokémon y los humanos compartimos muchas más similitudes de las que podáis imaginar. Ambos, tenemos el mismo 'modelo de cuerpo'. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que los Pokémon tienen una forma humana, pero que dependiendo de su especie, se les distingue de los humanos. Por ejemplo, los Zorua o los Vulpix no tienen orejas humanas, sino orejas comunes de su especie.

Os explico esto para evitar posibles futuras confusiones~

Lo segundo, a lo largo de esta historia, vamos a viajar a distintas regiones de este mundo. Seguramente, si os dijese los nombres de dichas regiones, me miraríais con una expresión de extrañeza. ¿Creéis que no va a ser así? Bueno, veámoslo entonces.

Bien, pues como os estaba contando, viajaremos por Cristalia, por Efesta y por Toskar, por donde no solo viviremos mil y una aventuras distintas, sino que además, conoceremos a todo tipo de-

¡Alto, alto! ¡Que os estoy viendo las intenciones! No os molestéis en buscar los nombres de las regiones por esa... Extraña fuente de brujería llamada 'Internet', o más concretamente, 'Google', porque no lo vais a encontrar.

Aunque... Estoy segura de que, si os digo cuál es el edificio más importante de cada región, sabréis enseguida qué regiones son estas.

En la región de Efesta, se encuentra la Sede de Rescate.

En la región de Cristalia, se encuentra el Pokegremio de Exploradores.

Y finalmente, en la región de Toskar, se encuentra la Base de Investigación.

... Los que hayáis jugado a los dos primeros juegos del Mundo Misterioso, reconoceréis sin problema estos importantes y conocidos lugares. De no ser así... Bueno, os resumiré brevemente.

Entre los oficios que hoy en día tienen los Pokémon y los humanos, nos encontramos tres de ellos, altamente importantes: rescatador, explorador e investigador.

Los rescatadores tienen como objetivo principal ayudar a Pokémon y personas en apuros. Los exploradores, el de explorar territorios recién descubiertos. Y los investigadores, el de resolver misterios. Pero cualquiera de ellos puede cargar con las responsabilidades de los otros. He visto exploradores rescatando Pokémon y rescatadores resolviendo enigmas.

Y aunque estos trabajos se pueden llevar a cabo perfectamente en todas partes, en una de las regiones, se encuentra un edificio que representa este trabajo. Curioso, ¿no creéis?

Bien, ahora que conocéis las características de estos Pokémon humanizados y las regiones por las cuales vamos a movernos... Ya solo me queda introduciros el principio de la historia.

Soy Lillisun, y seré vuestra guía y narradora en esta historia.

Todo comenzó, hace ya un tiempo... Cuando dos amigos viajaban para poder cumplir sus sueños...

* * *

_(( Hola, ¡nueva historia en camino!_

_Llevaba desarrollando esta historia desde hace... Cuatro largos años. Hace cosa de un año comencé a escribirla, pero lo dejé porque... Ejem._

_Nueva generación de Pokémon, con nuevas especies y tipo hada._

_Durante todo ese tiempo, he estado apuntando nuevas ideas y desarrollando más a los personajes que ya tenía creados. Y hoy, releyendo lo que tenía escrito y corrigiéndolo -y bueno, dado que hay gente que quiere leerla-, pues he decidido subirla._

_Espero que os guste esta historia, la cual he basado en las dos primeras sagas de Mundo Misterioso -el de Equipo de Rescate Azul/Rojo y Exploradores del Tiempo/Oscuridad y Cielo, el de la 3DS no lo he jugado todavía (?)_

_Dado que quería que en mi historia saliesen personajes de los juegos, les he puesto nombres a las distintas regiones, para evitar futuros líos. Por ahora, la historia girará en torno a la región de **Toskar**._

_Y otra cosa, iré subiendo con algunos capítulos referencias de los personajes, dado que mis descripciones sobre ellos pueden ser un poco patata (?) ))_


	2. Capítulo 1

**-El Lago del Bosque-**

Era una tarde calurosa de otoño, los árboles comenzaban a perder las hojas y los bosques se iban tiñendo de marrón y colores dorados, justo como aquel en el que, ahora mismo, vamos a centrar nuestra atención. Por aquel lugar había un camino de tierra casi cubierto por hojas de tonos amarillos. Eran muchos los que caminaban día a día por él, ya que conducía hacia, lo que sería, el comienzo de un sueño a hacerse realidad. De hecho, justo esa tarde, estaba siendo transitado dicho camino.

Él era un Pokémon de tipo planta. Vestía una camiseta roja, tapada en su mayoría por una cazadora verde. Del mismo color que la cazadora, eran sus pantalones largos y sus zapatos. Tenía los ojos amarillos, y por su mirada, parecía que estaba molesto por algo. Por último, su pelo era largo, ordenado, de color verde intenso. Más o menos a la altura del trasero, comenzaban un par de colas de color bosque oscuro. Portaba una gran bolsa color beige, que pesaba un poco, pero aún así, no le suponía un gran esfuerzo cargar con ella. El chico era un Treecko. Caminaba con algo de prisa, y es que su viaje se había retrasado mucho. Y quería llegar a su destino lo antes posible. Aunque parecía que algo se lo impedía...

De vez en cuando, el Treecko miraba hacia atrás, murmuraba algo enfadado, y después seguía su marcha. Cuanto más miraba atrás, más se enfadaba. Hasta que llegó a su límite y terminó por explotar.

- ¿¡Pero te quieres dar prisa!? - gritó aquel joven Pokémon. - ¡Que vamos con mucho retraso!

Detrás del Treecko... Muy, MUY atrás, lo seguía un Pokémon de tipo fuego. Llevaba una camiseta color amarillo pálido y unos pantalones cortos del color de la madera. Sus deportivas eran naranjas. También tenía una larga cola, del mismo color que su camiseta y sus pantalones, en la punta de esta, brillaba con fuerza una llama carmesí. Su pelo salvaje, revuelto y rebelde, era del mismo color del fuego ardiente y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso preciosos. Él era un Charmander y al igual que su compañero, llevaba una bolsa... O más bien, la iba arrastrando por el suelo.

- E-espera un poco... Yoshi... - murmuró el Charmander entre jadeos. - ¿No podemos parar un momento?

- ¡Pero si paramos hace muy poco! - exclamó Yoshi, molesto. - No podemos pararnos cada dos por tres Charlie, debemos seguir adelante.

- Tío... Por favor... Que estoy muerto de hambre... - rogó Charlie antes de caer al suelo agotado.

Yoshi resopló.

- Está bien, tú ganas...

- ¡Bien! - soltó en un grito de alegría el Pokémon de fuego, con energías renovadas. - ¡Vamos a comer!

Charlie se sentó en el suelo, esperando a su compañero. Éste se acercó, se sentó delante de él y sacó de la bolsa que llevaba varias bayas, sándwiches y unas botellas de refrescos. El Pokémon de fuego comió como si no hubiese probado bocado en su vida y Yoshi, cogió un sándwich y le echó un vistazo al mapa. Ni aún corriendo llegarían hoy a tiempo. Llegarían, como muy pronto, si llevaban una buena marcha, mañana por la mañana. "¡Qué fastidio!", pensó el Treecko.

- ¿Nof queda mjucho? - preguntó Charlie con la boca llena.

- Pues sí. Por tu culpa. ¡Eres un lento! ... Y no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! - tragó la comida y después, miró a su alrededor. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta este sitio.

- ¿Es esa la razón por la que vas tan lento? - preguntó su compañero.

- ¡No es eso! Es que me canso...

- ¿Y tú quieres ser explorador? - Yoshi centró su mirada en Charlie, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. - ¿Sabes que los exploradores tienen que tener una buena resistencia física, no? Patético.

- ¡Tío, no hace falta que seas tan borde! - dijo Charlie molesto.

- Como sea. Tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos-

Entonces, en el momento en el que Yoshi se levantó, una de las bayas que llevaba en la bolsa se cayó. Dado que la baya era completamente redonda, rodó y rodó cuesta abajo, saliéndose así del camino.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Yoshi, mientras salía corriendo detrás de la baya. - ¡Charlie, coge las cosas, rápido!

- ¡Voy! - confirmó su amigo mientras terminaba de recoger y lo metía en su bolsa, la cual cargó en su hombro, y salió corriendo tras su amigo.

Así, los dos persiguieron la baya cuesta abajo, hasta que ésta, finalmente se detuvo.

- ¡Já! ¡Te cogí! - gritó Yoshi mientras guardaba de nuevo el objeto en su bolsa. - En fin, hora de moverse Charlie.

Su compañero no respondió. Zarandeó a su compañero.

- ¿Charlie, me oyes?

- ... Yoshi, mira este sitio.

El Treecko alzó la mirada. Pero... ¿qué era todo eso?

En aquella zona, los árboles no estaban teñidos en colores dorados, sino en verdes esmeralda, y estaban todos llenos de flores de diversos colores. Unos tenían flores de color rosa suave, otros, de color amarillo como el sol, otros, de un rojo vivo. Además, había un lago ante sus ojos, enorme, lleno de preciosos nenúfares y otras plantas que nuestros amigos no podían identificar.

- ¿Qué lugar es éste? - se preguntó Yoshi en voz alta, mientras miraba su mapa una y otra vez. - No aparece en mi mapa.

- Yoshi... Es posible que... - Charlie hizo una breve pausa. - ¿Es posible que este lugar sea el llamado Lago del Cielo?

- ... Puede ser...

El Lago del Cielo... Dicho lugar se encontraba sólo en los libros infantiles y en las leyendas. Se dice que una vez, existió un Pokémon de pequeño tamaño, que se sentía desgraciado y miserable, porque amaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero que creía no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerles felices. Ese Pokémon, fue hacia el lago y pidió un deseo, una noche que vio caer una estrella fugaz: quería hacer realidad los deseos de los demás. Vio en el agua reflejada una enorme estrella brillante y éste, hechizado por su brillo, se metió en el agua para poder alcanzarla. Pero el Pokémon no sabía nadar, por lo que se ahogó. Sin embargo, la leyenda dice que este Pokémon se reencarnó en un Pokémon legendario, con el poder de conceder los deseos de los demás. Es por eso que el lago era también conocido como "el Lago de los Deseos". Porque la leyenda decía que, cualquier Pokémon de buen corazón, que pidiera un deseo en el lago, éste se hará realidad.

Al menos, eso decía la leyenda, pero todos los Pokémon que han hallado el lugar aseguran que, la razón por la que el lago se llama así, es porque las flores blancas que flotan en el agua tienen forma de estrella y que por la noche, el mismísimo lago parecía el cielo nocturno.

- Eso significa... ¡Que tenemos que pedir un deseo! - dijo Charlie de repente. Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, centrándose en pedir un buen deseo.

Yoshi lo miró extrañado. Él no creía en algo como la magia. Era absurdo. Pero aún así, cerró los ojos y formuló un deseo.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron mutuamente. Después, Charlie salió corriendo a ver qué podía ver por la zona. ¡Había tantas flores y de colores tan distintos! Además, ya que llevaba su cuaderno con él, quería dibujar las flores más raras, y de paso, llevarse alguna.

El Pokemon planta, mientras tanto, dio una vuelta alrededor del lugar. Debía reconocer que era precioso el sitio. Se acercó al agua, esta era completamente transparente y cristalina. ¿Se podría beber? Parecía tan limpia... Pero quizá no era agua potable... En cualquier caso, él decidió probarla, así que se agachó para alcanzar el agua con sus manos y llevársela a la boca. ¡Estaba buenísima! Yoshi sonrió ligeramente, le pareció tan deliciosa y tan fresquita que decidió llenar las botellas de plástico vacías que llevaba con ella. Una vez lo hizo, guardó dichas botellas en su bolsa y respiró profundamente. Aquel lugar era increíblemente tranquilo y él se sentía tan bien...

Pero entonces, escuchó unos sonidos muy extraños cerca de donde estaba. Parecían unos... ¿jadeos? ¿Gemidos? Curioso, el joven comenzó a buscar el origen de aquellos sonidos.

Y entonces, la encontró a ella.

* * *

_(( Bueno, pues primer capítulo subido._

_Tengo otros 5 capítulos más, pero como soy muy mala, os dejaré con las ganas -si es que las hay (?)-_

_Por cierto, las referencias de Yoshi y de Charlie las subiré en el próximo capítulo, ya que no tengo ninguna medianamente decente y actualizada. ))_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - La humana y la emboscada.**

Tirada en el suelo había una chica de más o menos su misma edad. Ligeramente asustado, Yoshi se acercó, se agachó hacia ella y le tomo el pulso. Al encontrarlo, suspiró aliviado. Solo estaba inconsciente, menos mal... Fue entonces, que se fijó mejor en ella; tenía el pelo azulado, exceptuando la parte de las puntas que eran anaranjadas. Llevaba una camiseta azul grisáceo muy clarito y una falda del mismo color que su pelo. Finalmente, calzaba unas largas botas azules de goma y llevaba una pulsera de estrellas en su muñeca derecha.

"Parece... Parece ser una Mudkip.", pensó Yoshi. Y no se equivocaba. La tomó un momento en sus brazos para darle la vuelta y mirarle la espalda. Por encima de su falda, se podía ver una aleta, como la que llevan algunos peces. Una aleta de Mudkip, sin duda.

Yoshi la miró con extrañeza y la volvió a dejar en el suelo, con mucho cuidado. ¿Qué hacía ahí... inconsciente? Aquel era un lago secreto, una zona que tan solo unos pocos eran capaces de encontrar. Le parecía absurda la idea de que alguien acabara inconsciente en un lugar así... ¿Cómo habría acabado la joven en esa situación?

- ¡Charlie, ven un momento! - gritó entonces el Pokémon de tipo planta, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Rápido como el viento, su compañero acudió a su llamada. Vio a la chica tirada en el suelo, y se asustó.

- ¿Qué le has hecho Yoshi?

- ¡Yo nada, estúpido! Acabo de encontrarla así.

- ... ¿Seguro? - preguntó el Charmander, no creyéndose del todo las palabras del otro.

- ... ¿Tú eres tonto? - dijo Yoshi, con un tono de voz algo más grave de lo normal. Se estaba enfadando.

Pronto, la chica reaccionó al oír unas voces extrañas. Fue abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, pues quería ver de quiénes eran aquellas voces, tan desconocidas para ella.

- Oye, ¿seguro que no le has hecho nada?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! - gritó el Treecko.

- ¿Seguro? Oye, no se lo diré a nad-

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

- ... Ugh... - gimió ella.

Ambos amigos se miraron y después centraron su mirada en la desconocida. Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Después, se enderezó hasta sentarse.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Charlie con una sonrisa.

La desconocida, sin decir nada, sonrió también, con una media sonrisa, moviendo una de sus manos.

- Charlie, ven un momento. - dijo Yoshi agarrándolo de la camiseta, haciendo que ambos le diesen la espalda a la chica. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Eeeeh... ¿Saludar?

- ... ¿Por qué? - preguntó secamente el Pokémon planta.

- ¡Oye, ¿y por qué no tío?! Es de mala educación...

- Es una desconocida.

- ¿Y qué? - Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

- Pues... Es que...

- ¿Es porque es una chica?

- ¡No deberías fiarte de los desconocidos! - dijo Yoshi, algo ruborizado.

- Oh, por favor Yoshi, ni que fuese-

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritó de repente la desconocida.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta. La chica se había ido unos metros más atrás y los miraba como si fuesen extraterrestres.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso? - preguntó secamente Yoshi.

- E-e-eh... - la chica los señaló. - ¡Tenéis colas!

Los amigos se miraron extrañados y después miraron sus respectivos traseros. Ambos tenían una cola que los diferenciaba de los demás, eran colas propias de sus especies.

- Pues claro. - afirmó Charlie, mientras se encogía de hombros. - Nuestras especies tienen cola. No es nada extraño.

- ¿Especie? - preguntó ella. - ¡P-pero si los humanos no tenemos colas!

Ellos se volvieron a mirar. Charlie rió.

- Bien sabes que a pesar de tener apariencia humana, somos Pokémon, tonta. - le dijo Yoshi.

- ¿P-Pokémon? - la chica los miró con extrañeza.

- Así es, Pokémon. - Charlie se la quedó mirando un momentito, y entonces, añadió. - Como tú.

- ... Yo no soy un Pokémon. - negó ella. - Yo soy humana.

- ¡Tú eres un Pokémon normal y corriente como nosotros! - le contestó Yoshi con un tono borde. - ¿Cómo si no explicas la aleta que llevas tras la falda?

- Tras... ¿La falda? - la chica se dio la vuelta y...

Y se encontró con la aleta. Su rostro se puso pálido de repente. Después, fue al lago y se miró su propio reflejo. Algo iba mal, ella parecía... Parecía...

- Parezco... Un Mudkip... - dijo casi en un susurro. - Pero... Pero... ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOOOOOOOO!

Charlie dio un paso hacia atrás. Yoshi hizo lo mismo.

- No, ¡esto no puede ser! Pero, pero... Si yo soy humana... ¿Cómo me he transformado en un Pokémon? - se decía ella una y otra vez.

- A ver... - dijo Yoshi confuso. - ¿Nos estás diciendo que eres una humana? ¿De verdad?

- S-sí... - aseguró ella.

- ¿Entonces por qué eres un Mudkip ahora?

- No lo sé... - contestó la muchacha, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Oye, ¿sabes dónde estás? - preguntó Charlie.

La desconocida miró a su alrededor.

- En... ¿En un lago?

- En el Lago del Cielo, para ser exactos. Es un lugar legendario. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Pues...

La chica se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Se levantó del suelo, y entonces, gritó.

- ¡Ah, no lo séeeeeeeee! ¡No me acuerdo de nada! ¡He perdido todos mis recuerdos! - se puso entonces a correr en círculos, muy asustada. - ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Charlie la miró como si estuviese viendo un espejismo y Yoshi se llevó una mano a la cara. En su vida había visto a una chica tan tonta.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? - quiso saber el Pokémon planta. - ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas tu nombre?

- Mi nombre... - repitió la chica. Se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensar. Después, asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Yoshi.

- ... Bianca. Me llamo Bianca. - contestó

- ¡Yo soy Charlie! - dijo el fogoso Pokémon. - ¡Charlie, el Charmander!

- Y yo soy Yoshi, el Treecko.

- Ajá... Encantada...

Bianca se sentó en el suelo. Estaba muy confusa. ¿Cómo se había transformado en un Pokémon? ¿Y cómo había llegado allí? Era todo tan extraño para ella... Y por mucho que intentara, era incapaz de recordar nada, aparte de su nombre.

- Oye, ¿seguro que no nos estás gastando una broma? - preguntó Charlie.

- ¡Ah, de ninguna manera! -aseguró Bianca. - Yo jamás haría una broma de tan mal gusto...

Charlie le tendió la mano y la obligó a levantarse. Después, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- No pareces una mala persona. Yo te creo.

La chica sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que se había despertado.

- Sin embargo... - dijo Yoshi. - Aunque te creamos, esto es muy raro. Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de una humana que se transforma en un Pokémon.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer...? - preguntó Bianca entonces. - Estoy... Perdida en un lugar que no conozco. Y sin memoria.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa? - dijo secamente el Pokemon planta. - Es tu problema, no el nuestro. Deberías ser capaz de hallar la solución a tu problema sola. Vámonos, Charlie.

- Pero Yoshi...

Se escuchó un sollozo de pronto. El joven de verde miró a la chica a los ojos. Los ojos de Bianca, de un color azul verdoso estaban llenos de lágrimas. Él se sonrojó. No soportaba ver a una chica llorar. Y menos, con esos ojos tan... ¿Peculiares? Eran de un color muy bonito, sin duda... Y muy raro en un Mudkip, ya que esa especie solía tener ojos de colores oscuros. "No parece estar mintiendo...", se dijo él. Suspiró.

- ... Síguenos, Bianca.

La chica obedeció sin dudarlo. Los tres subieron la cuesta arriba, por donde los chicos antes habían bajado. Pronto, encontraron el camino que de tierra. Entonces Yoshi apuntó con el dedo hacia una dirección, pero en lugar de señalar el sentido al que se dirigían, señaló el sentido contrario.

- Si sigues ese camino, encontrarás un pueblo. Pregunta por el maestro del gremio de investigaciones. Quizá él pueda ayudarte.

Charlie le dio un codazo a Yoshi por dirigirse a Bianca con un tono de voz muy borde. Probablemente con sus palabras había herido a la chica. Pero ella sonrió y lo miró.

- Gracias Yoshi.

El joven de verde se sonrojó y al darse cuenta de ello, desvió la mirada. La Mudkip se despidió y salió corriendo por el camino. Los chicos siguieron el suyo, en dirección contraria.

- Podrías haberle dicho que se viniera con nosotros. - dijo Charlie en un susurro.

- Nunca. No me fío de ella.

- Lo que tú digas... - Charlie hizo una pausa. - ¿Acaso vas a ser así siempre con las chicas? ¿Sólo por lo que te pasó con-?

- ¡Cállate! Cómo me comporte con ellas no es asunto tuyo, y lo sabes. Pensé que te había dejado claro ese punto.

Caminaron un poco más. Hasta que Charlie se detuvo.

- Pero no me parece bien que Bianca vaya sola después de lo que le ha pasado. ¡Voy a buscarla, seré rápido!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Charlie! - le advirtió Yoshi. - O si no...

- ... Intrusos... - dijo una voz, entonces.

Ambos, Yoshi y Charlie miraron a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién hay ahí? - gritó Yoshi, no le tenía miedo a los Pokémon que vivían de forma salvaje. - ¡Identifícate!

- ¿Os coláis en nuestro territorio sin permiso... Y luego preguntáis por nosotros?

Sin previo aviso, los dos amigos fueron atacados con el movimiento Disparo Demora. Una sombra salió de entre los árboles.

- Vamos a daros una lección que nunca olvidaréis...

* * *

_(( ¡Introducimos un nuevo personaje a la historia! 'I_

_Os prometí las referencias de estos tres personajes, pero me temo que FF no permite enlaces en los documentos Uu Así pues, iré actualizando la lista de los personajes que van apareciendo en la historia **en mi propio perfil.**Por cada personaje importante que aparezca, publicaré su referencia 'T ¡Así que estad atentos!_

_De todas formas, no os preocupéis, porque iré informando con los capítulos cuando actualizaré referencias._

_Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. ))_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 - Alianzas**

Bianca de vez en cuando miraba para atrás. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía a esos dos... Y eso la entristecía. No le gustaba ir sola. Y encima aquel bosque parecía tan terrorífico, a aquellas horas de la tarde...

La chica sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No, ahora debía centrarse y encontrar el pueblo del que Yoshi le habló. Se centró de nuevo en su marcha cuando de repente, vio algo que brillaba en el suelo. Llena de curiosidad, se acercó a ver qué era. Se trataba de un disco. Un disco de color azul pálido. Era un color bastante bonito, sin duda.

Bianca lo cogió con las manos y lo miró de cerca. ¿Qué hacía ahí tirado en mitad de la nada? De pronto, el misterioso objeto comenzó a brillar. Bianca se asustó, y en un auto reflejo, lo tiró. Pero entonces, de este salió un poderoso rayo blanco que la dio de lleno. La joven gritó y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, pero, sorprendentemente, el rayo no le hizo daño. Tan sólo le dejó una sensación de frío en el cuerpo. Después, el rayo desapareció y el disco terminó de caer al suelo. Cuando la chica lo tomó de nuevo en sus manos, éste era ahora de color gris clarito. "Qué cosa más extraña", pensó. Se quedó meditando sobre qué hacer con él, cuando de repente escuchó un par de gritos en la lejanía. Bianca se dio media vuelta. Esas voces... ¡Eran las de Charlie y Yoshi!

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Bianca mientras daba media vuelta, corriendo en dirección contraria a su destino, aún con el disco en la mano.

En pocos minutos, Bianca se encontró con una situación espantosa que casi la hizo gritar. Los chicos estaban atrapados en una enorme telaraña, y había unas personas muy raras a su alrededor. ¿Personas? No, se dijo la chica, en este lugar no hay humanos. Se fijó mejor en el atuendo de aquella gente, verde muy claro, con rayas amarillas y negras. Enseguida le recordó a... ¡Spinarak, los Pokémon araña! ¡Y había varios de ellos!

Ambos Yoshi y Charlie hacían lo posible por salir de aquel apuro. Pero Yoshi tenía desventaja por tipos al ser él de tipo planta y ellos de tipo bicho. Y aunque Charlie sí que tenía esa ventaja, intentaba centrar sus ataques en proteger a su compañero de ser atacado.

"Esto es... ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó la Mudkip.

En ese momento, uno de los Spinarak lanzó un Disparo Demora hacia donde estaba Bianca. Ella, asustada, gritó y lo esquivó. Del susto, había soltado el objeto que llevaba consigo, y además, se había descubierto.

- ¡Intruso, intruso! - comenzaron a gritar todos los Spinarak mientras lanzaban más Disparo Demora contra ella.

Bianca gritó de nuevo y esquivó el ataque como pudo.

- ¡Bianca! - gritó Yoshi con fuerza, a pesar de su condición. - ¡Márchate de aquí, corre!

- ¡Ni hablar! - contestó ella. - ¡Voy a ayudaros!

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues... Pues... ¡No lo sé! - gritó mientras corría para no ser cogida.

Si Yoshi hubiese tenido las manos libres, se las habría llevado a la cara.

- ¡Bianca! - le dijo Charlie. - Ahora eres un Pokémon, ¡puedes luchar!

- ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó ella.

- ¡Placaje! Seguro que tienes el nivel mínimo para al menos hacer Placaje.

La muchacha pensó que sería una locura, pero... Si seguía huyendo no arreglaría nada.

Se dio media vuelta, se concentró y placó a uno de los Spinarak. El hombre-bicho cayó debilitado.

- ¡Muy bien, así! - le animó Charlie. - ¡Sigue así Bianca!

La chica sonrió, mientras se concentraba en atacar a los bichos que tenían aprisionados a sus amigos. Golpeaba con Placaje a todos los que podía, pero no todo iba a ir bien...

Uno de los Spinarak consiguió coger uno de los pies de la chica con el Disparo Demora. La Mudkip se encontraba ahora con los pies pegados al suelo y al intentar soltarse, cayó al suelo de bruces. La chica se enderezó y se encontró de frente a quien pareció ser el líder de los Spinarak.

- Se acabó tu racha de buena suerte. - el Spinarak juntó sus manos y las colocó delante de su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar en un tono morado. - ¡Este es tu fin!

- ¡Eso es el movimiento Picotazo Venenoso! - gritó Charlie en un estado de pánico. - Si alcanza a Bianca con ese ataque... Será fatal para ella.

La chica escuchó las palabras del Charmander y asustada, comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

- ¡Biancaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó de repente Yoshi. - ¡Haz lo mismo que él! ¡Junta las manos!

Spinarak lanzó su ataque contra la chica. Antes de que el Picotazo Venenoso impactase sobre su cuerpo, la chica juntó las manos, alargando los brazos y gritó, presa del pánico. La joven notó sus manos frías, de las cuales salió un potentísimo rayo que no sólo acabó con el movimiento del enemigo, sino que además lo congeló. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

- ¿E-eso ha sido... Rayo Hielo? - preguntó Chalie.

- ... Sí. - contestó Yoshi, que al igual que él, se había quedadocon los ojos y la boca abiertos por la sorpresa.

Escuchando lo que los chicos habían dicho, los Pokémon bicho se asustaron. Rayo Hielo era un movimiento muy potente. No muy eficaz con respecto a las ventajas de tipo, pero era un movimiento peligroso.

- ¡Hu-huyamos! - dijeron todos a la vez, mientras se marchaban del lugar, con su líder aún congelado en brazos.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos. Ahora que los Spinarak no estaban, podían liberarse del Disparo Demora sin problemas. Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Tras quitarse la pegajosa tela de araña que los apresaban, procedieron a curar sus heridas. Las de Bianca y Charlie no eran nada realmente, quien estaba peor era Yoshi. Pero él no iba a admitirlo.

La chica, al terminar de curarse, se puso a buscar por el suelo el objeto que antes había perdido. ¿Dónde lo habría tirado...?

- Bianca, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. - le dijo entonces Charlie. - ¡Has luchado muy bien para ser tu primera vez!

- V-vaya, gracias... - dijo ella, mientras se giraba al Pokémon de fuego, sonrojándose.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces Rayo Hielo? - preguntó Yoshi. - Cuando te dije que juntases tus manos, era porque pensaba que podrías usar Pistola Agua.

- Eh... P-pues no lo sé, sinceramente. - al volver a centrar su mirada en el suelo, encontró lo que andaba buscando. Lo cogió con las manos, contenta de volver a tenerlo consigo. - ¡Al fin te encuentro!

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó entonces Charlie, señalando lo que había tomado del suelo.

- Ah, ¿esto? - la chica se lo enseñó a los chicos. - Es un disco. Lo encontré antes por el camino y lo traje conmigo.

- Eso no es un disco - exclamó Charlie, examinando el objeto de cerca - ¡Sino una MT! ¡Una usada!

- ... Ya veo. - dijo Yoshi. - Así que es eso... Aprendiste Rayo Hielo gracias a esa MT. Menuda suerte hemos tenido.

Nadie dijo nada más. En cuanto los chicos terminaron llegó el momento de despedirse.

- En serio, gracias por habernos ayudado Bianca. - dijo Charlie, intentando sonar alegre. Lo cierto es que no quería despedirse. Pero Yoshi no la quería cerca, así que... Ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer.

- Nada, ha sido un placer. - contestó Bianca con una nueva sonrisa. - Ya... Ya nos veremos.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, cada uno dispuesto a irse por su lado. Sin embargo, después de haber dado dos pasos, Yoshi se detuvo. Quizá... Quizá...

- ... ¡Bianca, espera!

La Mudkip se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Sí, Yoshi?

- Eh... Verás... - el joven desvió la mirada. - Charlie y yo nos dirigimos a la Academia Pokémon, para poder cumplir nuestros sueños.

El Pokémon planta hizo una breve pausa. Ella lo escuchaba, curiosa.

- Quiero ser investigador. Y... Creo que no estaría mal que tú fueses mi primer... Objeto de investigación. Es decir... No es normal que un humano aparezca en este mundo transformado en un Pokémon. Así que quiero investigar lo que te ha pasado.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él se sonrojó.

- N-no me malinterpretes. - exclamó. - Es sólo que quiero ser el mejor investigador.

Charlie sonrió. Sabía que a Yoshi le costaba hablar con las chicas después de lo que le ocurrió en el pasado. Pero lo que estaba haciendo era algo genial.

- Entonces... ¿Querrías venirte con nosotros? - concluyó el joven de verde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Después, corrió a abrazar a Yoshi con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Qué bien que vaya a poder contar con vosotros.

- ¡B-bueno vale, pero suéltame! - demandó Yoshi. Al final, como la chica no obedecía, se la tuvo que quitar de encima. - Tsk, no te tomes demasiadas confianzas.

- ... ¿Es Yoshi siempre tan borde? - preguntó ella.

- Jeh, sí, mucho. Pero te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás. - le dijo Charlie. - ¡Y ahora a la aventura! ... Pero primero vamos a parar a comer.

- ¡CHARLIE! - gritó Yoshi, nervioso ante las paradas de su compañero.

Bianca rió, alegre. Eso de contar con la ayuda de sus dos nuevos amigos le alivió un montón. Aunque... ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo había llegado al lago? ¿Y cómo se transformó en Pokémon? Esas eran preguntas que esperaba poder responder con el tiempo.


End file.
